


Mechanic Tightpants

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal catches Kaylee in his bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic Tightpants

Kaylee jumped and squeaked, covering her mouth belatedly.

Mal schooled his face to 'shock' and 'indignation' as best he could.

"Cap'n--I--"

"Oh, this I gotta hear."

"I . . ." Kaylee looked down at the slim, ecru pants she was wearing--barely, actually--the waist was scarcely able to rest on to her pointy hips; the bottoms of the legs were pooled humorously around her feet. It had a slimming effect though, and accented nicely her flat, hard abdomen.

Finally, she simply shrugged and bit her lower lip.

It was difficult to even feign anger with those mischievous brown eyes looking up at him, let alone so much gorgeous skin exposed.

Besides the pants, she was wearing only her battered but cheerful little white bra, the one with tiny cherries in the corners where the straps attached to the cups. It provided an odd contrast to the pants, especially since it was at least two sizes too small. It pushed her breasts together and up enticingly, if a little harshly. That might have been part of the appeal, actually--the bras tenuous hold on them couldn't help but make you think of taking it off.

Mal meant to say something menacing, or at least admonishing . . . but he was overcome with the desire to press their bodies together, to feel her breasts beneath his palms, and take their barely-hidden pink nipples between his fingers.

He could tell she sensed her advantage. She sat down on the bunk, then lifted her bare feet up and scooted back. He obeyed.

The pants didn't even come off, at least not for awhile. Kaylee was the kind of girl who called the shots in bed without even realizing it, and she'd decided a blowjob was in order. Not that Mal was one to argue, particularly because she had the focused, expert technique common to rim-world girls that grew up fast.

When she (he) was done, she moved up to straddle his torso. There was something strangely compelling about watching her unzip the fly of **his** pants, slide her delicate fingers down in, and then seeing the movement of her fingers beneath fabric as she worked avidly underneath. Kind of like watching yourself get a handjob, but without the off-putting sight of a penis.

When she started to get less steady, he pulled the pants down to her thighs, exposing her slicked fingers moving in and out of her cunt.

He guided her to straddle his face, steadying her hip with one hand, pressing the fingers of his other up into her, then proceeding to close his mouth over her clit. She yelped again, a surprisingly similar sound, but even more gratifying.

She always ground into him a bit harder than was comfortable, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice. She came with a yell, her body tightening around his hand. He slowed his movements until she pushed him away and climbed off.

She settled herself up against the wall, watching him carefully.

"I was gonna try on the coat, too," she said. "Should we go for it, or you need more time t'recover?"


End file.
